


Blood Bonds

by fourthlinefic (XylophoneCat)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylophoneCat/pseuds/fourthlinefic
Summary: Short domestic one-shot.Sometimes, being undead isn't the hardest part of a relationship.





	Blood Bonds

Geno pursed his lips as he sorted through the blood bags in Sid’s section of the fridge. A positive, B minus, he muttered the labels under his breath as he searched for the one Sid wanted.

Damn.

“Out of type O,” he called back to the den. “What you want instead?”

There was the pause of Sid considering his options, and then-

“A pos?” came the reply, a query into its availability as much as it was a decision.

“Yeah, have A pos,” Geno confirmed. “You want now, or leave out a bit?”

“If it’s A pos, I’ll sort it out,” Sid said, appearing at Geno’s elbow. He took the bag from Geno’s unresisting hand, hip checked the fridge shut. “It needs reheating properly, or it tastes like ass.”

“I can reheat,” said Geno. He trailed Sid over to the stove and watched as Sid dumped the contents of the bag into what Geno still thought of as the milk pan. Since he and Sid had started dating, it was more of a blood pan now and Sid had been very apologetic about it before Geno very firmly assured him that it was Not A Problem.

“G, no offense but my microwave is still recovering from the last time you tried to reheat a bag for me,” Sid laughed, turning to kiss Geno on the cheek. Geno leaned into the contact, into the slightly too hot press of Sid’s lips. To Geno,Sid always felt like he was feverish, an unsettling contrast to the ice white of his skin. It was like something was burning up inside him, and part of Geno was always scared that he was going to melt away. Now, he just turned his head to kiss Sid properly, enjoying the searing heat of his mouth.

“Not know it was going to explode,” he grumbled when they finally pulled apart and Sid finally turned the hob on.

Sid snorted with amusement as he started stirring his meal. Geno plastered himself up against his back and hooked his chin over Sid’s shoulder so he could watch. It was like what Geno’s mama used to do when she made him proper hot chocolate and didn’t want the milk to burn, keeping it moving so it wouldn’t stick to the bottom of the pan. Geno watched the swirling red ripples, and it suddenly struck him how normal this part of Sid’s life had become to him.

It was something that everyone knew about Sid. It was part of The Sidney Crosby Is List. Sidney Crosby is Canadian Jesus. Sidney Crosby is the greatest hockey player in the world. Sidney Crosby is captain of the Pittsburgh Penguins. Sidney Crosby is a Stanley Cup champion and two time Olympic gold medalist. Sidney Crosby is a vampire. Along with twenty percent of the world’s population, and quite a large chunk of the NHL, but the fact that Sidney Crosby was a vamp, was apparently worthy of extra note.

For Geno, he had always just been Sid, the sweet, shy boy who had first reached out to Geno across the language barrier.

And sure, some of his idiosyncrasies arose from his vampirism, like the way he would twist his smile to make his fangs less obvious. But most of them were just because Sid was a superstitious weirdo. And Geno loved him for it. For all of it. Even when he left mugs half full of congealing blood in the sink.

“You think about what I ask yet?” Geno said, and Sid shrugged the shoulder not weighed down by Geno

“Yes and no,” he said. “Could you sort me a mug please?”

“Yes and no?” Geno repeated as he took Sid’s mug from the draining board and filled it quarter of the way up with water. This bit he knew how to do, sticking it in the microwave and setting the timer for two minutes. Apparently blood out of cold ceramic was unpleasant. “How can be yes and no?”

“Yes, I’ve thought about it and no, it’s not happening.”

Sid’s tone of voice didn’t leave much room for reproach, but Geno hadn’t gotten to where he was today by leaving things alone.

“What you mean ‘not happening’?” He said, watching the slow revolution of the mug. “You not want to tell family?”

“Of course I want to tell them about you one day-”

“Then why not now? Has been a year now, Sid. Starting to feel like dirty secret.”

Sid bent further over the stove, looking tired and upset, the lines of his body too tense. Geno almost felt bad for his words, but they were true. Ever since he and Sid had started up with each other, the topic of family had been a touchy one for Sid. And yes, Geno knew the lingering prejudices between the clans, but Sid’s parents had always seemed to like him.

“Just don’t see why we have to hide this from them,” said Geno. “Always so nice to me and team.”

“Because they don’t know we’re dating,” Sid said. “You don’t think that they’ll change their minds about you the second they know you’re getting into my pants on the regular?”

“So is not because I’m werewolf that they not like” Geno said slowly, unsure if he was understanding properly. English was still too hard when people started getting upset. “But is because I am werewolf dating son? That’s why you not tell them?”

“More or less, yeah,” and Sid sounded so unhappy that Geno’s growing anger immediately evaporated, and he had to go to him and wrap him up in a hug from behind. He rocked them side to side slightly and Sid sighed, leant back into Geno. “But mostly because they’re traditionalist idiots.”

Geno huffed a soft laugh at that, couldn’t help but kiss Sid’s dark hair. “Is okay, I get it,” he said. “My parents not so happy at first either, but they get over it. Not nineteen fifties any more, things change yes?”

“I guess. I think this is done.”

They curled back up together on the couch, Sid clutching his mug in his hands, and Geno with a bowl of chopped bloody steak. Sid hit play on the xbox controller and Netflix started the next episode of Frankenbrides. Geno buried his face into Sid’s hair when Sid leaned into him. He breathed deep, flooding his nostrils with Sid’s bright citrus scent, tempered with the flat glassiness of ice so subtle only a preternatural nose could pick it up. Sid hummed with amusement, knowing exactly what he was doing.

“Smell good,” Geno said.

“You always say that.”

“Because is always true.”

They ate in silence. The television filled the void of noise between them until they were done and Sid leaned more heavily into Geno, sleepiness dragging his eyelids down. Geno caught the tremor of a shiver through his limbs.

“Cold?” He asked, and Sid mumbled in an affirmative sort of way.

Geno untangled their limbs and started stripping. He could feel Sid’s eyes roaming over his body, and he turned to grin at him. Sid still looked embarrassed at being caught, even after a year of it being okay to look, and Geno found it so endearing that he had to lean down and kiss Sid’s forehead.

“Like what you see?” He asked and laughed when Sid huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Hurry up and change. I want my blanket,” Sid whined and tugged on Geno’s belt loops.

“Oh, I see now. Only want me for my body, yes?” Geno chirped as he obligingly shrugged his jeans down over his hips and onto the floor. His underwear was the last to go, and it was hard to ignore the hungry look in Sid’s eyes when the cotton hit the floor. Instead, he shook out his fur and dropped to all fours, letting himself settle into the quiet calm of his wolf.

He clambered back up onto the couch, trying not to scratch the leather too much with his claws, but knowing it was probably a lost cause anyway. Sid sighed happily when they settled together, and dug his fingers into the dark ruff of fur around Geno’s throat.

“Thank you, G,” he said, voice already thick with sleep. “You really know how to treat me right.”

Geno licked a stripe up Sid’s face, snuffling a laugh when Sid grumbled and waved him off. Then he tucked his nose into his neck and drifted off with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr @forthlinefic


End file.
